Full Circle
by Myrddin Emrys The Third
Summary: After one night with Draco Malfoy, Hermione's life starts to fall apart. She leaves England with a big secret, but years later, that secret will be uncovered as all the things she ran away from come full circle. M for lemons and such.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a story I deleted a long time ago, but I've decided to repost it.**

**I don't own Harry Potter and Co.**

**(Author note edit: A warning of dub con, because a reviewer made me realise that I should have put that warning up here. However, they can go burn in hell for the suggestion that I glorify rape and condone abuse against women. You're a coward for disabling your private messaging.)**

_**Full Circle**_

**Chapter One**

The war was over five weeks ago. Right now, people were still celebrating, but there were others taking a more practical view, who'd been given permission to study for and then sit their NEWTS. One of these people was Hermione Granger, who at this very moment was wandering around the newly repaired Hogwarts, after her exams. Several people had returned to the castle to take their NEWTS, all of them surprised by just how quickly the castle had been repaired. But then, that was magic for you.

Hermione had been fascinated by the spells that had helped to speed up the repair of her beloved school, and had learned that these particular ones were taught in wizarding universities and colleges. She already had her eye on several of these places. There was one in England, one in Paris and one in America that topped her list, but there were others that she was considering too. Though of course before she did that, she had to bring her parents home first. They were still in Australia at the moment.

In any case, Ron and Harry were here too, as they both wanted to be aurors, and they needed their NEWTS to actually get into the training program. But Hermione had an idea that Ron actually wasn't going to join yet, she'd overheard the two of them talking, and it seemed that he was going to help George with the joke shop, since Fred was gone. But Ron had decided to come and sit his NEWTS anyway.

Other Gryffindors were here too, like Neville and Dean and Parvati, but also there were Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, and to Hermione's surprise, some Slytherin students as well. The biggest surprise was that Draco Malfoy had come back to sit his NEWTS, and after a confrontation with Harry and Ron, Professor McGonagall had warned them to leave Malfoy alone or they wouldn't be able to sit their exams. So everyone was basically ignoring each other.

Anyway, Hermione only had two more exams to sit, Transfiguration, which Ron and Harry would be sitting as well, and Ancient Runes. There were three exams each day over four days. The first one had held the Potions, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, the second, Muggle Studies, History of Magic and Astronomy, the third Arithmancy, Charms and Defence Against The Dark Arts. The fourth day had Hermione's last two, as well as Divination.

Hermione looked out a window and saw that the sun was getting low on the horizon, and she decided to head to the Great Hall for dinner. Another thing was that there were multiple tables in the hall, and they'd been told that it would be preferable for them not to sit in groups of their houses. That was fine to the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but the Slytherins were still sitting together, away from the rest of them. It couldn't be helped, since the others were still not happy about their involvements in the war, after all. Even their sleeping arrangements were different, with all of them staying in the Hufflepuff dorms, as they'd been the first repaired and made ready.

Harry and Ron were engaged in a heated discussion with Terry Boot over something about quidditch when Hermione sat down next to them, so she knew that she wasn't going to actually pay attention to them, as she had no interest in the game at all, and only ever went to games to support Harry and then later Ron. So she quietly filled her plate, pulled out a book and began to read as she ate.

When she was finished, she stood, only to have Harry ask, "Are you leaving already, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled down at her friends. "I really want to go for a walk before we're supposed to go to bed," she told him. "I feel a bit restless."

"I can understand that," Hannah Abbott said. "I mean, we're nearly NEWT students, and after that, we're going to be headed off on our lives. Who knows if we'll ever see this place again?"

The people at the table fell silent, each of them probably remembering their time here over the last seven years. Then Hermione gave a sigh and left, wandering the halls once more. She ended up near the room of requirement, which had already fixed itself, and had been put to use by some of the returned students for, er, extracurricular activities. Already Hannah and Neville had used it, and even Dean and Parvati. Ron had invited Hermione, but she was still a little unsure over the physical aspect of their relationship.

The door, when she got there, was wide open, and Hermione couldn't resist peeking inside to see who was in there. Crossing her fingers that they were modestly dressed at least, she stuck her head in and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy. Before she could sneak off unseen, though, he spotted her, and a sneer crossed his features.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" he demanded. "Are you spying on me for Potty or something?"

Indignation flared in her, and Hermione snapped, "For your information I was just curious about who was in here. Now that I know it's just you, there's no reason for me to stay. And Harry doesn't need _me _to spy on you, he can do that himself!"

"You mean with his precious invisibility cloak?" Malfoy snapped.

"How do you know about that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sixth year, on the train. I'm sure he told you all about it," was the answer.

Recognition flared in Hermione's eyes. Oh yes, that was when Malfoy had broken Harry's nose when her friend had been intent on spying on the ferret. "Whatever," Hermione dismissed, then turned to leave.

Something that was a cross between a squeal and a scream left her lips as a hand was wrapped around her wrist and she was dragged into the room, the door slamming shut as she landed hard against a solid chest. "What do you think you are doing, Malfoy?!" she shrieked, struggling to get away from him.

"Fulfilling one of my fantasies," was the whispered reply "It's what people are using this room for nowadays, anyway."

"Well, you can't use it like that with me!" Hermione snapped, trying to pull away.

"Tell you what, Granger," Malfoy whispered. "If you feel nothing when I kiss you, then I'll let you go. But if you do, then you stay. Deal?"

She glared at him. "There's no way I'd feel that with you!" she hissed at him, confident of her ability to resist.

Smirking, Malfoy said, "A challenge then. I hope you're ready to lose, Granger." And the next thing Hermione knew, she was being pushed against the wall a pair of warm lips were devouring her own.

As Malfoy continued to assault her lips with his, Hermione was horrified to find her body betraying her, responding to him by melting. Even her brain was turning against her as it melted into a puddle of goo, rendering her incapable of functioning. She felt Malfoy smirk into the kiss, and realised that he already knew that he'd won. He dragged her across the room and over to where there was a bed, pushing her down and following after. He continued to kiss her even as his hands began wandering over her body, exploring her curves.

Hermione arched into his touch as one of his hands moved down to between her thighs, moulding to the shape of a part of her that had never been touched by anyone else. Malfoy's lips broke from hers, only to move to her neck, and the sensations caused by his nipping and suckling began to drive her mad. Then the hand that wasn't between her thighs moved up her shirt to cup her breast.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Hermione asked breathily. "You hate me, _I _hate you."

"I don't hate you," Malfoy whispered against her neck, "and I don't care that you hate me. I want you Granger, I have for a long time."

"How long?"

Malfoy's head came up and he looked into her eyes. "Since the Yule Ball in our fourth year," he told her. "Haven't you noticed that I haven't called you a Mudblood since then? Only Granger or Bookworm."

The truth of that fact hit her, but there was no time to ponder over it, as Malfoy was once again attacking her senses with his lips and hands, making her moan and whimper once more. Then she felt something poke her sides, and when their clothes vanished, she realised it had been his wand, which he then flung aside and resumed his ministrations to her body. Fingers slid along her opening, and Hermione's legs parted instinctively, allowing those fingers to slide in.

"We h-have to stop!" she whimpered. "This i-is wrong. I can't… I won't… Oh god, Malfoy!"

His fingers were pumping in and out of her ferociously, and Hermione's hips were bucking to meet them. Something was building inside of her, something that she couldn't describe, and had never even felt. Finally, whatever it was burst and she screamed, her body stiff and awash with absolute pleasure. As she rode out the sensations, he was above her, sliding himself in as she shook, breaking her maidenhood without her registering all the pain from it. There was only a dull ache that was overshadowed by pleasure.

When it did register that Malfoy was inside her, her eyes widened as it hit her that she was no longer a virgin, could no longer save that gift for the man she loved. But then the pleasure she'd felt returned tenfold, and as Malfoy began to move above her and within her, she matched his pace with a vigour she hadn't realised herself capable of.

He was rocking gently within her, and Hermione once again felt that pressure build up as gentle became faster. Even though she wasn't really able to think straight, she easily identified it as an orgasm, but her brain was absolutely muddled, and she hated that feeling, yet found herself craving it as well. With each thrust of Malfoy's hips, her own came up to meet him, and she clung to him desperately, her nails scratching along his back. That only seemed to egg him on, though.

"Hermione," Malfoy whispered in her ear, and the sound of her given name on his lips was too much for her, and Hermione felt herself fall over that precipice once more.

It took awhile to recover, but when she did, Hermione pushed at him, trying to get him off her. Tears fell as she begged, "Let me up!" but her cries fell on deaf ears.

"Stop," Malfoy ordered. "Stop Granger. What we did wasn't wrong."

"Yes it was!" Hermione cried. "I'm with Ron! I was supposed to give myself to him, not you! You took that from me!"

"The Weasel?" Malfoy demanded. "He's already getting that from someone else."

Hermione froze. "You're lying," she whispered.

"I'm not," she was told. "He's been canoodling with Brown. I caught them in a classroom yesterday, during the Muggle Studies exam."

It couldn't be true. And yet, Hermione remembered that Ron had been unusually flushed when he'd met her after her exam. He'd spent the rest of the day with her and Harry, but he'd been distracted for the entire time. Could he have…? No! It was just Malfoy playing tricks on her!

"I don't believe you!" she cried, finally pushing him off.

She retrieved her wand and conjured her clothing back, dressing as quickly as she could. Before she could run off, though, Malfoy was up and behind her, pulling her against his naked body. "It _is _true," he whispered in her ear. "When you realise this, I'll be waiting for you. I want you, Granger, by _my _side!"

Hermione pulled herself away from him and fled the room.

OoOoO

Three weeks later, Hermione hated Draco Malfoy more than she'd ever hated him before. The reason? The little ferret had been right. At this moment, she was sitting in front of Ron, listening to how it wasn't working out, and that he'd decided that he wanted to be with Lavender. How could he do this to her!? Hermione's mind was screaming out profanities even as her body remained stiff and resentful.

"I'm sorry, Mione," Ron was saying. "I realised that I love her, and that you're like a sister to me. I'm hoping though, that we can still be friends."

That caught her attention. "Friends?" she demanded, standing up. "Friends? No, you and I will never be friends again after this, Ronald!"

She turned and stalked off, heading back inside the Burrow, only to find that Lavender was here. She was sitting with Harry and Ginny, and they were all laughing. That laughter stopped as soon as Hermione entered the room.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," she snarked at them. "Don't let me get in the way of you all getting buddy with each other."

Ginny stood up. "Hermione, did Ron talk to you?"

Hermione nodded, and Ginny went on, "Then you know that we're all friends here. I'm sure once this all blows over that we can all…"

"All blows over?" Hermione interrupted. "Are you saying I should just quietly accept this and play happy friends with all of you?"

"Well…"

"What about you, Harry?" she demanded, interrupting Ginny once more. "Are you alright with all this?"

"Ron is my best friend…" Harry began, but Hermione interrupted him too.

"And what am I then?" she demanded. "Chopped liver? You know what? Forget it. I hope you all have a happy life together!"

Hermione ran out of the Burrow, to the boundaries, apparated back home and changed the wards so no one could get in, then she flung herself on her bed and cried her eyes out.

OoOoO

Two and a half weeks later, Hermione was throwing up in her loo. As she sat there on the impeccably tiled floor, she knew what was wrong with her. She'd already taken the test, after all. Positive. She was pregnant, and there were no guesses for who the father was. She'd already sent a letter to her parents, who'd decided to move to Greece to be closer to her mother's family when she'd brought them back from Australia, and they were expecting her in two days.

But right now Hermione was faced with the quandary of informing the bastard that had seduced her, and had even been owling her since. Did she really want to let him know? Sure, he had a right, it was his child too. But would he use it to get her to stay with him? Besides, she wasn't sure she even wanted to keep it…

Whatever she did, in two days, Hermione Granger wouldn't even be in England any more.

**So review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**There's another chapter after this that was posted before, but after that, there's two extra chapters I still need to write, but no more than that. I don't want this to be a long, drawn out story, so I'm going to finish it quickly.**

**I don't own the Harry Potter 'verse.**

**Chapter Two**

_Seven Years Later…_

"Mummy! Mummy! Look what I found!"

Hermione Granger looked over at her daughter and smiled. Rosie was running towards her, holding something in her hand, and she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked, and as she suspected, her daughter held her hands out to reveal a tiny crab in it.

"It was in the pool over near the big rock," the six year old said in awe. "Isn't it beautiful, Mummy?"

Rosie was fascinated by anything living, and had a natural affinity with animals. Already she had the undying devotion of the cat that they'd gotten only a few days ago, and it slept on her bed with her. Rosie was a naturally curious girl, reminding Hermione a lot of herself when she was that age. Her daughter was even nuts about books.

"Nicky didn't want me to show it to you, though," Rosie said. "He thought you would hate it, but I knew different."

Again, Hermione smiled. Her son was a miniature version of his father, and didn't really get his sister's love of things like this, but that didn't stop the two of them being nearly inseparable. Rose and Nikolaos were two peas in a pod, twins in every sense except identical. Nicky had platinum blond hair and storm grey eyes, just like his father, and Rosie's hair was a darker blond, curly and her eyes were a bright blue. Both of them were spoilt rotten by their grandparents and great-grandparents, though Hermione did her best to keep them grounded, but having a magical family to support her was marvellous.

Shortly after arriving in Greece, Hermione had found out that both of her parents had been keeping a major secret from her. Her entire family was magical, both sides. She'd been absolutely livid for a long time, but had eventually forgiven them and moved on. Her mother's family were all purebloods, with her mother being a squib. And her father was the same, except that he was an actual wizard, but had set aside his wand after his family in South Africa had disowned him for supporting muggles and muggleborns.

If only everyone back in England could see her now.

Hermione hadn't spoken to anyone from her past since she'd left London and the magical community there behind. She'd thought that she was going to raise her children the muggle way, but after her discovery, her twins were being raise with magical values. Plus, she was making sure that they understood muggle things as well, and the three of them often cooked the muggle way as a family activity, with grandma and grandpa often joining in. Rosie and Nicky were also bilingual, speaking both Greek and English.

Hermione had kept in the know with things in England, still receiving the Daily Prophet, so she knew when Harry and Ginny had gotten married, and when they'd had their first child. It had apparently been all that the wizarding world had talked about for a long time. She'd also heard about when Draco Malfoy had gotten engaged, then married, and also knew all the sordid details from their very public and expensive divorce. She hadn't received an owl from Malfoy in nearly six years…

Right now, Hermione and her family were at their home by the beach. They had three they lived in, the beach house, the apartment in Athens and the villa an hour's drive from Thessaloniki. Her parents were at the villa, but the little family spent most of the time at the apartment, because Rosie and Nicky went to school there. Life in Greece was so very different from England, because that school had both magic and muggle children attending, and they all knew about each other.

That sort of thing would _never _happen in England.

Anyway, they were on their school break right now, and they were spending a few days here before they went to the villa to stay with her parents, who had retired already and were living the easy life right now. They had a house elf to see to their needs (Hermione had given up on S.P.E.W. a long time ago) and were content. Hermione was glad of that.

Just then Nicky came running. "Rosie!" he yelled. "What did you show Mummy for? I told you she doesn't want to see that!"

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked, gathering her son to her.

"Because you're Mummy," he told her. "You're a wonderful Mummy who loves clean children!"

Hermione smiled. "I do love clean children," she admitted. "But I like crabs too. It's alright that Rosie showed me, Nicky."

"Oh, ok," Nicky said, returning the hug.

Hermione laughed. "Come on, you two, let's go inside," she said. "Rosie, make sure you put the crab back, though, ok?"

Rosie nodded. "Ok, Mummy," she agreed, and they went inside once that was done.

OoOoO

A couple of days later, Hermione sat at the kitchen table at the villa, staring at a letter she'd received. It was from England, and it was requesting her presence for a legal matter concerning a Deatheater they'd only just caught. It was Dolohov, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Apparently they wanted her to submit in person that he was the one who'd nearly killed her in the final battle. He was also the one who'd cursed her at the Ministry and left her with a scar that had taken over a year to lose the angry redness. It was all just a pile of red tape and paperwork that needed clearing up, she figured.

"Are you going to go?" Aikaterina, or Kat, Granger asked.

"I have to," Hermione answered. "And before you say anything, I'll get cousin Kyriaki to mind Nicky and Rosie. I know you two are going to see grandfather, and you can't take them, not this time."

Michael Granger sighed. "Alright," he agreed. "But make sure you let us know when you're back, ok?"

Hermione nodded and returned to her staring at the letter.

OoOoO

Three days later, after having dropped her children off with Kyriaki, Hermione arrived by floo in the international section of the British Ministry of Magic's building. It had been a long time since she'd been here, and it felt strange to be back. She was hoping that she didn't run into anyone she knew, which was mildly impossible since she was going to see Kingsley, after all.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken the role of Minister for Magic, but she knew that he'd given it up a couple of years back in favour of returning to the Auror's office as its Head. But Hermione was dreading running into Ron or Harry, or both at the same time. She had no idea if Ron had ended up as an auror, but she knew Harry was. And they weren't the only ones she was dreading seeing. She knew that Draco Malfoy worked at the Ministry as well.

She made it up to the auror offices without incident, greeting Kingsley's secretary and taking the indicated seat when told that he would be with her shortly. And then when Kingsley came out of his office, Hermione noticed that except for some wrinkles and grey hairs, he looked pretty much the same as he always had.

"Hello Hermione," he greeted her. "It's been a long time."

"Seven years," Hermione said.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a Greek accent?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "I've been living with my family in Greece. But my grandfather still goes on about my British accent. He pretends horror that I haven't gotten rid of it yet."

Kingsley laughed at that and invited her into his office. Their business was completed quickly, and they shook hands before she left, and that was when it happened. When she opened the office door, she looked out to find Harry standing there, and he looked just as shocked as she was.

"Hermione," he greeted. "Been awhile."

"Harry," she returned. "You're looking well."

"Yeah, well, being an auror is a demanding job, it toughens you up. Where have you been the last seven years?"

"With my family. In Greece."

"Ah. I forgot your mother was Greek."

There was an awkward silence, then Hermione said, "I really have to go. Bye Harry."

She turned and walked off, but Harry's voice stopped her. "Wait, Mione!" he called. "Can we catch up? Ginny misses you a lot, and so do I?"

Turning, Hermione asked, "What about Ron?"

"He misses you too," Harry said. "He made a mistake all those years ago, Lavender was bad for him. Can you give him another chance?"

Hermione shook her head. "I let go of him a long time ago Harry," she told him. "I no longer love him like I did before."

Harry nodded his acceptance, then told her, "Any time you want to visit, you know you're welcome, right?"

"I know," Hermione acknowledged with a smile. "I'll think about it, ok? Bye."

She left the Ministry in a hurry then.

OoOoO

Blaise Zabini was in Greece with his parents, as they were merging one of their companies with another. His mother and father, who'd never actually married, and still weren't, were acting together on this because his father, Terzo De Luca, was handing it all over to his only son. His mother Giacinta, who was a Borzakov right now, was here to make sure he got everything she considered was his. His current stepfather, a Russian called Vladislav, was here too.

At the moment, though, Blaise was wandering through Athens, taking in the sights. And he'd spotted a sight he liked very much already. A beautiful woman was in a park, watching children play. Blaise didn't usually go for women who already had kids, but there was something about this one, and he simply couldn't look away. She had his attention absolutely riveted.

So he made his way over to her and greeted her. "Hello," he said, and she looked up.

When their eyes met, Blaise felt something go straight through him, though he didn't know what it was, it hit his heart. She smiled and he returned it. "My name is Blaise," he told her.

"You are Italian?" she asked.

"Right down to my shoes," he told her, a grin on her face.

"I am Kyriaki," she told him. "Is this your first time to Athens?"

"No," Blaise told her, sitting down next to her. "But it is the first time that I've seen a woman as beautiful as you are."

She blushed and looked away demurely. He knew she had to be a witch, as this was a magical playground, and some of the children were even riding toy brooms. He was about to speak, but then two children came running up to them. They looked about six years old, and when he saw them, Blaise's jaw dropped in shock. The little boy looked like a carbon copy of Draco when he was that age!

"Cousin Kyri!" the little girl cried excitedly. "It's four! Does that mean Mummy will be home soon?"

"Yes, very soon," Kyriaki was saying. "But you know she's calling when she's back, right?"

"We know!" the boy declared.

Kyriaki looked up then, and noticed the look on Blaise's face. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, then turned to the boy, "You know, you look a lot like someone I knew when he was your age."

"Really?" the little boy asked. "What's his name?"

"Draco," Blaise told him, stealing a look at Kyriaki to see what her reaction would be. She didn't have one though.

"That's my middle name," the boy told him. "I'm Nikolaos Draco Granger."

"And I'm Rose Hekabe Granger," the girl said. "But we like Rosie and Nicky."

The world was spinning. He knew Draco had slept with Granger, but had no idea that they'd spawned! And then he realised that Draco probably didn't know either, otherwise he would have torn the world apart looking for them. Not to mention the fact that he also wouldn't have married that conniving little bitch Astoria either. Looking down at the children, he knew that he was going to tell his best mate about this.

"I'm looking after them while my cousin visits London," Kyriaki said. "And they've been absolutely wonderful, haven't you?"

"Yes!" Rosie yelled, then hugged her cousin.

Kyriaki laughed then said, "You two go back to playing, ok?"

"Ok!" the kids said in unison, then ran off.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kyriaki asked. "You just looked like you'd seen a ghost or something when you saw them."

"What is their mother's name?" Blaise asked. "Nicky said Granger. Is their mother's name Hermione?"

"Yes," Kyriaki told him. "Is that important?"

"More than you realise," Blaise told her. "That boy is the mirror image of my best friend, Draco Malfoy, and Draco, Hermione and I, we all went to school together."

Kyriaki's eyes widened. "Then you believe that your friend is their father?" she asked.

"Yes. Kyriaki, are you a witch?"

"Yes."

"Pureblood, half-blood or muggleborn?"

"Pureblood. Why?"

"Because everyone thinks Granger is a muggleborn. Please, you have to tell me everything."

**So, review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seriously, they came back and flamed again? They probably have some kind of obsession about being right all the time. Otherwise, why would they click onto my story again after saying how much they hate it? And they decided that I thought they were right about what they said, just because of my rant? They're not right, except on one thing. It is a bit of a cliché, but I don't care, I like clichés. And they made all sorts of assumptions about the story, about me, when they have no idea who I am, or what I've got planned for this. Do they think they're psychic? Or maybe they're a hacker…**

**Also, why would I say, 'If you don't like it, why don't you write better?' Maybe I don't care if you write something. You could be a published author earning millions with a book deal, or even a movie deal, but that wouldn't matter to me. I've said this on other stories I've posted before, and in PM's to others, this site is only a practice place for me. I happen to know I have a **_**long**_** way to go before my writing is good enough for a publishing company, because I do hope to eventually go along that path, but just because I'm practicing, doesn't mean I can't sometimes have fun. Sure, I like it when I get reviews and people like my stories, but how else am I going to get feedback on my writing? I shudder to think what they would have said about the stories I wrote ten years ago…**

**You insinuated I have a problem with Hermione being paired up with someone else. If that were true, then I wouldn't have written that incredibly smutty fic with a Hermione/Cormac pairing that I intend to put on adultfiction. (**_**Really**_** too hot and heavy for here. ;P) Plus, I've got ones with her paired up with others, like Ginny and Pansy, and even Ron, though I'm not the biggest Romione fan. :(**

**Moving on, thanks to all the supporters out there, it means a lot. :) And that other reviewer who said I was sinking to their level… It can be fun to do that sometimes, as long as you don't take it too far, or take it too seriously. And I decided not to put that other rant up here, this one will do nicely enough. :)**

**Anyway, I would normally have waited at least another four days before posting the next chapter, but I decided to do it now, as a thank you.**

**I don't own the Harry Potter world.**

**Chapter Three**

Dimosthenis and Xanthippe Christakos were a formidable couple. They ruled over their family with an iron hand, not a fist, but they were strict about how their relatives were to act. Propriety was very important, and when they'd found out that one of their grandchildren was expecting out of wedlock, they'd immediately arranged for a husband for her, and they weren't happy when she'd refused. Their selection, after all, was from a fine pureblood family, the Zika family. Euandros was his name.

But then one child had become two, as their granddaughter had twins, a boy and a girl, and they'd increased their search and the pressure, until she'd blown up at them and told them that there was no way she was marrying anyone they threw her way, so they might as well just stop it right now. Shock had been the only thing registering on their faces, and they'd agreed because of that. But that hadn't stopped them attempting subtly in finding Hermione a husband.

Right now, they stood in front of her, once more lamenting the lack of a man in her life and ignoring her glares then spoiling their great-grandchildren. Rose and Nikolaos (they refused to call them by their 'nicknames') were jumping for joy at the sight of the new toys that they'd brought over, and Hermione was sighing over the fact that her children were probably irreparably spoilt now.

"You really shouldn't keep doing this," she told them.

"Nonsense!" Xanthippe declared. "I am their great-grandmother, it is my duty to spoil them!"

Hermione sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this argument. She never did, and so she took a back seat and watched as they spoilt her children. The only thing keeping her sane was the fact that at least Nicky and Rosie knew they wouldn't get away with anything funny they did once the greats were gone. In any case, Hermione and her kids were due at Kyriaki's soon as her cousin was hosting an afternoon party.

Finally, her grandparents decided to leave. "We'll miss you!" Rosie called as they all waved, then Dimosthenis and Xanthippe Christakos were gone, flooing back to their extremely splendid home ten minutes outside Athens.

"Alright!" Hermione exclaimed. "You two, time to get ready! Upstairs so you can wash up and change into your party clothes!"

The twins groaned and Nicky whined, "Do we have to wash, Mummy? Can't we just go like this?"

"No," Hermione told him sternly. "Now move it!"

It was twenty minutes later that they were ready, many grudging scourgifies later. Rosie and Nicky were dressed in their best, and Hermione congratulated herself on a job well done.

"Alright," she told them. "Let's go."

OoOoO

Blaise was right in front of Draco right now, and he was being ignored. Normally this would make him leave in a sulk, which was what his best friend was probably aiming for, but this time he stood his ground. Finally, Draco sighed and looked up from his work.

"Alright, what is it?" he asked. "Usually you've either given up and left or exploded in my face by now."

"I have something to tell you, Drake," Blaise said.

Wincing, Draco asked, "Could you please rephrase that? The last time I heard those words were when Astoria told me she was pregnant, with Theo's brat."

"Sorry," Blaise apologised. "I have something of importance to tell you, and you're not going to like what I have to say."

Draco sighed. "I should have known," he muttered. "Go on."

"Well, you remember when you told me what happened with you and Granger in the Room of Requirement?"

Draco nodded, not sure what his lost opportunity had to do with anything. "You told me you couldn't find her, right?" Blaise asked, and received another nod. "Well, I found her, by accident."

Eyebrows rose in interest, and Blaise elaborated, "She went to Greece, her family is there apparently. And she… how do I say this? She has two kids."

So Granger had moved on then? Draco wasn't really surprised. He'd moved on too, disastrous as it was, so he'd already figured that she would have. "What has that got to do with me?"

"The kids, Drake," Blaise said, shaking his head. "They're yours, I have no doubt."

Draco stilled. "Wh-what?" he stuttered. "H-how would you…?"

"The boy is a miniature of you," Blaise said. "And the girl isn't far off either, though she has a lot of their mother in her as well. Drake, you're a father. _Their _father."

A lot of emotions and thoughts hit him all at once, but immediately Draco felt that same sensation he'd felt when Astoria had told him she was expecting, right before she'd floored him with her confession of infidelity. He was a _father_, he had kids out there somewhere. And Hermione hadn't told him. Anger began to fill him, and it must have showed, because Blaise backed away a bit.

"Calm down," he cautioned. "Think before you act, mate."

Draco glared at him, but closed his eyes and took deep breaths anyway. When he felt he'd sufficiently calmed enough, he stood and strode to the door yanking it open and barking at his secretary, "Cancel all my appointments for the day!"

A "Yes Mister Malfoy" was only just heard before Draco slammed the door shut and stalked back to his desk. "I need to see them," he said, his voice deceptively calm. "Now."

"Her cousin Kyriaki is having a party this afternoon," Blaise said. "Oh, before we go, there's one more thing you should know…"

OoOoO

The party seemed to be a raging success. Hermione clapped enthusiastically as children and adults alike danced around the room in a traditional Greek dance. She had been dancing before, but then had withdrawn to observe instead. Kyriaki was standing in the middle of the group, her arms linked with another cousin, Panos, who was obviously delighted to be dancing with her. He had one of the children clinging to his leg and standing on his feet as they moved.

Nicky and Rosie were with a group of children about their age, playing near the food table. Kyriaki had set the food out like a buffet, and people could eat as they passed it by. Already Rosie had a chocolate stain on her dress, and Nicky had some sauce on his clothes as well. Sighing, Hermione knew there was no way to stop her children from getting dirty, and thanked her lucky stars that she was a witch, and that she could get the stains out easily.

Kyriaki broke away from the dancing then and came over to her. "Are you having fun yet, Hermione?" she asked.

"The time of my life," Hermione promised. "Nicky and Rosie too. Just look at the state of their clothes!"

Kyriaki looked and giggled. "It's to be expected," she commented. "All kids love getting dirty!"

The clock struck two then and Kyriaki said, "Oh! He should be here soon!"

"Who?" Hermione asked, not really listening as she was paying attention to the fact that Nicky was currently pulling a little girl's hair.

"Someone I met the other day," Kyriaki said. "He's handsome and charming, and Italian as well. I'm sure you'll like him."

"I'm sure," Hermione agreed half-heartedly. "Sorry, I have to go, Nicky's picking on Theron's daughter, Sophie."

Kyriaki waved her away, and Hermione rushed over to the children. "Nicky!" she chastised just as the girl started crying. "Apologise to Sophie, _right now_!"

"But Mummy!" Nicky wailed, just as the doorbell rang.

Vaguely aware of the fact that Kyriaki had rushed off to answer it, Hermione scolded, "There is no excuse for violence Nicky, so whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it! Apologise now!"

Nicky pouted and said to Sophie rather sulkily, "Sorry."

The little girl stopped crying and looked up at him from where she was sitting on the floor, then looked at Hermione uncertainly. "It's alright, Sophie," Hermione promised her, just as a familiar voice called out.

"Hey! This is quite a party, Kyri!" the voice boomed, and Hermione turned with trepidation and saw Blaise Zabini enter the room.

The shock of seeing him made her tremble with tension, but that was nothing compared to her reaction when she saw who followed him in. Draco Malfoy. For the first time in a long time, Hermione fell to the floor in a dead faint.

OoOoO

The instant he laid eyes on the boy, he knew he was his son. And the girl had enough Malfoy in her to convince him as well. Looking down at Granger's prone form, Draco sighed and knew that he needed to hear from her why she'd kept his children from him. And if he didn't like the answer, well then, either way she had a lot of making up to do. In any case, he'd already decided that he was taking all three of them back to Britain with him.

Hermione was going to marry him, whether she liked it or not, and his son was going to be instructed on how to actually behave like a Malfoy. Looking over at the boy, Draco resisted crinkling his nose at the sight of the sauce down his shirt. He knew getting them all to England wasn't going to be easy, especially with Granger's stubborn streak, but he knew it would happen. First, he needed to yell at her, rant and rage about what she'd done.

Finally, it seemed that Hermione was rousing, and Draco reached out and pushed her hair out of her eyes, which ended up being a futile move as it fell right back again. Then her eyes opened and they locked gazes, and he knew that she read his anger and resentment in them. Hermione then proceeded to sit up carefully.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I was invited," he told her. "Besides, I had to see for myself if Blaise was correct, and he was. Why did you keep my children from me, Granger?"

"Because I hated you," she told him. "I hated you for seducing me the way you did, and by the time my resentment disappeared, I just didn't tell you, that's it."

Draco ran his hand through his hair and stood up. "Whether or not you hated me doesn't really give you the right to keep my children from me," he told her. "You should have told me!"

The only other people in the room, Nikolaos, Rose, Kyriaki and Blaise, all looked over at him at his small outburst. But Draco wanted to do so much more, he wanted to scream and curse and cry… But he was a Malfoy, and he had to remain calm about this, no matter how he was feeling at the moment. Vaguely he registered that their audience left the room.

"You're right," Hermione said, and his head snapped up and he stared at her. "I should have told you, but I didn't, nothing can change that. But you know now, so maybe we can work something out…"

"There's nothing to work out," Draco snapped. "The three of you are coming back with me, and you and I are getting married."

OoOoO

Hermione was on her feet in an instant. "No," she told him. "We're staying here!"

Malfoy stood toe to toe with her, and sneered, "There's no way, Granger. Nikolaos is my heir, and he needs to be at the manor."

"There's no way I'm letting you or your prejudiced family near my children!" Hermione growled, not noticing that Blaise and Kyriaki had decided to take the children out of earshot. "They are staying here, and so am I!"

"You _will _be my wife!" Malfoy growled. "I told you seven years ago that you would be, and I still mean it!"

"But you already had a wife, Malfoy!" Hermione taunted. "Does the name Astoria Greengrass ring a bell? Oh yes, I heard all about that marriage!"

Malfoy's hand shot out and grabbed hers in a painful grip. She cried out in pain, but he ignored her, hissing, "That bitch isn't up for discussion, Granger! The only thing you and I have to talk about is the fact that you are coming with me!"

"Over my dead body!" Hermione shot at him.

"Don't tempt me, woman!" was the response.

Before Hermione could say anything, though, his lips were on hers, and long forgotten lust was reignited as she melted almost instantaneously. He pushed her up against the wall, pressing his form to hers as he continued to snog her senseless. It had been awhile since her last good snog, a year at the most, but Hermione's body responded eagerly enough, even more so than it had with any of her dates.

Malfoy was really getting into it, though, grinding against her, making her lose her mind with the pleasurable sensations he was causing. She moaned into his mouth even as his hand began to wander up her skirt and his fingers brushed along the inside of her thigh. Finally though, he pulled away and stared down at her, his expression unreadable except for his desire.

"You can still make me crazy, Granger," he murmured, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek. "But then it's the same the other way, isn't it? If I wanted to, I could probably have you against this wall, and you would let me. Maybe we could even make another child, hm?"

"There's no way," Hermione told him, though she knew it was a lie. "Let me go."

To her utmost surprise, he did, and she immediately put her clothes right. "You're coming back with me," he told her.

"No I'm not," she told him, and they stared one another down.

"Fine, then," Malfoy said. "I guess I'll be moving in with you until you agree."

**So review if you want, I need to get started on the last couple of chapters, because this is the last one of the ones I'd posted ages ago. I'd gotten stuck then, so to get rid of that stuck point, I changed the last sentence in this chapter, otherwise it might happen all over again. :( I normally would have completely rewritten all the chapters, but I didn't feel like it… Oh well. (shrug)**


End file.
